Hetaoni
by Lady-writes
Summary: Italy, Japan, Germany and Prussia venture out and stumble into a mansion rumored to be haunted! Will they make it out? Or will they never even see the sunlight again? Rated T for gore!
1. The mansion really existed

**Disclaimer-**I do NOT own hetalia or Ao oni! Or hetaoni in any way! I do NOT own anything! This is a fan-made fanfic!  
**Other**-Okay, I'm really stupid ._. I seriously am writing two long stories…AT THE SAME TIME! And holy sheet, I have to read so many books on my break, holy sheet again. So, I might not be so much on fanfiction (Till I finish the books)  
**WARNING-**FEELS FEELS FEELS FEELS!

**NOTE**-I predict this story will be super long!

**Rating-**M, for gore and language

The mochi slid across the floor as fast as it could, hearing large footsteps closely behind. A mochi is a strange creature indeed, with its looks and adaptations. The mochi was practically a white blob, and it looked just like one person in the world. The mochi resembles the person it is chosen for, they are chosen with a person, if the two (human and mochi) are born at the same time. The mocha distinctly resembled a nation; who was the United States of America. Down the hallway the America mochi slid, the footsteps growing nearer and nearer every second. The hallway was consisted with wood; which meant the slides were heard a loud squeaks. It then slid to the large hidden door, and stared at it as if it was a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Then tried to twist the door knob…

It was locked...

The mochi desperately tried over and over to un-lock the front door, which on the other side, provided escape. But, that was a bad idea, it attracted much attention. The lights then went out with a _pop_, which turned the room into complete darkness. Then a loud squeal erupted… I wonder what happened… 

A deserted house in the mountain, about three hours on foot from the world meeting summit…No one knows how long it has been there, or who used to live in it. Rumors said it was…._haunted._ The mansion appeared normal from sight, a gigantic house with (strangely) new looking paint. Which the outside walls were painted a dark tan color. The roof was an orange-reddish brick color. A dead looking vine grew on the left side of the wooden door of the entrance. A noticeable factor of the house is that it had a rather large glass cross. Maybe the person who lived here was religious somehow. On the left of the house, there was a bridge, which lead to the unknown.

Four nations walked up slowly, mostly because of them enjoying such the beautiful view of the property. Too bad it wasn't for sale, if it was, millions of people would have bought it. The nation leading the four was none other than Germany, a blonde man with a green military suit. The three stumbling behind them were more enjoying the view then Germany. Sometimes the back nations would run into each other by looking around too much. One of the nations on the far left was Italy, a man with orange-ish hair who had a noticeable curl, and was wearing a light blue military suit. The one behind Germany was Japan, who had jet-black hair and was wearing long, white dress shirt with matching long pants. The one on the far right was Prussia, who had silver hair and was wearing a navy-blue military suit.

They then reached the wooden door. All of them split up around the entrance, admiring the view of the stunning house.

"Ve~, it's really here." Italy exclaimed as he admired the house more than the others. Italy had also (in fact) heard all the rumors about the very mansion the nations were looking at.

"I thought it was just a rumor. I never thought we would actually find it…" Japan said as he kept also looking at the mansion, in awe that it actually existed.

"It has such a desolate feel…Not bad." Prussia then said to get in the conversation.

"I don't think it's very interesting though." Germany admitted as he started to look at other angles of the mansion.

"Me either." Japan admitted also. "Can't we just look at it from the outside and then go back?"

"Aww~! After all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!" Italy whined, as he looked at Japan sadly.

"…" Germany hesitated to say 'no' to the innocent Italian nation. Germany then walked closer to the door, he hesitantly opened it. When he opened it, it made a loud creak, then a cool, but violent breeze escaped. Prussia then followed, smirking in an exciting way. Italy looked at Japan. "It's only a little while~!" Italy smiled as he grabbed Japan's hand and dragged him inside.

This would be the beginning of a traumatizing nightmare…


	2. Inside the mansion

"It's cleaner than I thought." Italy started as he let go of Japan's hand as they stumbled inside.

"H-Hey, can we go now?" Germany asked, shivering slightly from the mood of the atmosphere inside the house.

"What's the matter, west? You scared?" Prussia teased, as he watched Germany shiver.

Then a huge crash of glass came from the right side of the hall. This caused them all to break conversation and stare in the direction they heard the crash. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany in fear.

"L-look, we really should go now." Germany tried another time, he hated to admit it, but he was actually terrified for the first time.

"Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?" Japan said. He started to walk off to the sound. "Be careful, Japan!" Prussia called as he stayed in place and watched Japan walk away. "I know, I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back." Japan called back as he kept walking the rather long hallway.

There was a door on his left, which was by the door to what seemed the kitchen. It surely wouldn't hurt just a little bit to explore around by himself. He twisted the door knob.

_Locked._

Oh well, he tried at least. He then ventured to the kitchen, where the crashing sound was from. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. He opened it, to reveal a large room. He looked to his right, to see a little sitting place. Where there was 2 wooden chairs pressed together, and another pair in front of those chairs. There was also a bookshelf, which strangely, didn't have any books in it. He then started to walk towards where the sound was made. He passed a sink and counter, and a stack on flour bags on top of each other. There we're shelves in front of the counter, 7 to be exact, filled with ingredients. There was 4 on the left side and 3 on the right side. There was another identical door to the one outside the kitchen, it was next to the 4 shelves. He then saw something shining on the floor next to the counter. He bent down to expect it and found a broken plate shard.

"The plate is…broken. I have to be careful not to hurt myself." He said to himself as he picked up the broken shard carefully, and luckily not cutting himself. Then, his curiousness made the best of him, he walked up to the door next to the shelves. He then twisted the knob, realizing it wasn't locked. _It just wouldn't open. _Weird.

He then walked away from the door and back into the hallways, to see his friends again, and tell them about the plate breaking. He walked through the hallways rather fast, excited to tell them. Then back to the entrance room.

_They were all gone._

Japan was shocked, _where did they went!? _

He walked in the middle of the room. "Did they leave, after all?" He asked himself as he glanced around, no trace of them. "How regrettable." He muttered, as he glanced again. "Maybe I should look for them." Japan said as he hurried off to find his friends. He walked to the hallway next to the entrance room. He walked though, to see another wooden door. He decided to pass it, he bet it would be locked. The hallway to a turn up, and Japan followed, deeper into the house. He then looked to see the end of the hall, there was a monstrous grey being facing the wall. Japan had never seen something like it. Japan couldn't see its face, only the back of its gigantic grey head. 'What should I do? Should a make my presence? Or stay calm and leave?' He asked himself, and repeated his choices lots of times. He then decided it was best to stay calm. He then watched as the monster disappeared through a door it must have been covering. Japan shivered heavily, "Wha…..What was that, just now?" He asked himself, he did sure hope he wasn't seeing things. "I…Maybe I'm just getting tired." He told himself, and made him believe just that.

He decided to walk towards the door the monster walked through, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He was about to twist the knob, but hesitated. He then started to breath heavily, and then he twisted the knob slowly.

_It wouldn't open._

He then walked back to see another hall turning right, he decided to walk in it.


End file.
